RWBY A Kaioshin's New Start
by Merged Zamasu
Summary: After Merged Zamasu's death from Trunks he is forced to Remnant to protect mortals from a powerful enemy.(Leave a rating in the comments.)
1. Chapter 1 Zamasu's Rebirth

(Trunks timeline)

A young man with blonde hair with a huge blue sword stabbed a man in black cloths with half of his body purple and deformed.

"This can't be!" The man yelled as the young man pulled the sword out of him and started to slice upward.

"Who care about your judgment!" The blonde haired man said slicing the man in half making him evaporate.

* * *

(In hell)

A spirit soon appeared. The man had white hair with a pair earrings on. He was in black clothing and had white shoes. His skin was green and his eyes were grey.

"Where the hell am I?!" The man yelled.

"Zamasu. Please step up." A man said as he turned to see a man in a black hood.

"Who in the hell are you?! And how do you know my name?!" Zamasu yelled.

"I'm just the Devil of the timeline." The man said.

"Devil of the timeline? What?" Zamasu said.

"I keep watch for any people who interfere with time and punish them. But, I see you can change so... I will give you ONE more chance." The demon said.

"Wait. Your bringing me back to life?" Zamasu asked.

"HELL NO! Well not in that universe." The Demon said.

"Damn! Whatever." Zamasu said.

"I guess I can use the ring of time to get back." Zamasu said.

"Wrong I will be taking that." The devil said holding the time ring.

"Hey!" Zamasu yelled.

"Until you hold your end of the deal. You can get this back." The devil said.

"Fine. What universe will I be reborn in?" Zamasu asked.

"A world called "Remnant". Become a huntsmen and protect the life on the planet from the creatures of Grimm." The devil said.

"That doesn't sound to bad." Zamasu said.

"Also your power will shrink a lot so you wont destroy the planet. And your Ki will be replaced with something called Aura and you can preform a Semblance with the Aura." The devil said.

"Great! Anyways, do I get a new look?" Zamasu asked.

"Yes. You will." The devil said as Zamasu felt something changing.

His skin turned a tan and his cloths changed to a black t-shirt and black jogging pants with red pockets and white tennis shoes along with spiky white hair.

"I kinda like the new look." Zamasu said looking at himself.

"Anyways. You will be looked over by my supporters. If you kill a human or faunus for no reason. You will be sent to hell. Also a Faunus is a half animal half human." The devil said.

"Anything else?" Zamasu asked.

"You need a weapon." The demon said summoning a energy scythe.

"Use this." The demon said.

"A scythe?" Zamasu said.

"Yes. Now you better not kill anyone!" The demon yelled as Zamasu was teleported away.


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting Mortals

(Zamasu's point of view)

I appeared on a sidewalk in front of a huge school that I never knew people can make.

"Wow. This place must of taken the mortals years to make." I said as I walked to the school only to get bumped into by a girl with blonde hair.

"Watch it mortal!" I yelled as I continued walking.

"What's your problem!" The girl yelled making me turn around.

"I'm stuck here and I need rev-" I said before remembering something.

"I mean... I'm stuck here because of my master... Gowasu sent me here. I just want to get out of here." I said.

"Oh. Rough day, right?" The girl asked.

"You can say that. Anyways what is your name mortal?" I asked.

"Yang. Also why are you calling me a 'Mortal'?" Yang asked.

"Because... Its a fetish." I said hiding the real reason.

"Oh, Okay. Anyways follow me I know where to go." Yang said as a followed her.

"Also what's your name?" Yang asked.

"Zamasu." I said as we entered a huge room with lots of other students in it.

"Well then. This school has a lot of people in it." I said.

"Duh, Its a school to train future huntsmen and huntresses." Yang said.

I soon seen a girl with a red cape and a boy with short blonde hair enter the room.

"Ruby! Over here! I saved you a spot!" Yang yelled as the girl in red ran over.

"How's your first day going, little sister." Yang said.

"Wait! You two are sisters?" I asked.

"Long story." Yang said.

"Yang who is he?" Ruby asked.

"He is a new friend of mine. His name is Zamasu." Yang said.

"We are not friends! We are not foe either." I said.

"Anyways. You ditched me and I exploded!" Ruby said.

"Meltdown already?" I asked.

"No! I literally exploded a hole in front of the school! And there was fire, and I think some ice..." Ruby said.

"Are you being sarcastic?" Yang said.

"She might be crazy." I whispered to Yang.

"Yeah... She gets like this almost all the time." Yang whispered back.

"Ugh, I wish! I tripped over some crabby girl's luggage and then she yelled at me! And then I sneezed, and I exploded! And then she yelled again! And I felt really, really bad! And I just wanted her to stop yelling at me!" Ruby said as I seen a girl in white behind her.

"Turn around." I said as Ruby turned.

"You!" The girl yelled.

"Oh god, it's happening again!" Ruby yelled as she was being held by Yang.

"You're lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff!" The girl yelled.

"Oh my god, you really exploded." Yang said.

"It was an accident! It was an accident!" Ruby said as the girl held on some sort of guide in front of Ruby's face.

"What's this?" Ruby asked.

"The Schnee Dust Company is not responsible for any injuries or damages sustained while operating a Schnee Dust Company product. Although not mandatory, the Schnee family highly encourages our customers to read and familiarize themselves with this easy to follow guide to Dust application and practice in the field." The girl said making so sense.

"Uh." Ruby said.

"You really want to start making things up to me?" The girl asked.

"Absolutely." Ruby said.

"Read this and don't ever speak to me again." The girl said.

"Wow. You mortals really have some way of talking to each other." I said.

"Who are you calling 'mortal'!? I am the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company!" The girl yelled.

"Never heard of it." I said as she gave me one of the papers she gave to Ruby.

"Read this and stay out of my hair." She said.

"Look, uh... You three got off on the wrong foot. Why don't you start again." Yang said.

"No thanks. I don't need to talk to an annoying mortal." I said making the girl mad.

"My name is Weiss Schnee!" The girl yelled.

"Don't care." I said walking away.

* * *

After a few minutes a man with grey hair with a green scarf was on stage.

"I'll keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you are finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy. In need of purpose... direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up you to take the first step." The man said as the woman next to her gone in front of the mic.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed." The woman said.

'The man seemed to hold a power similar to that of that bastard, Trunks. Is it possible he was reborn too?' I thought to myself as I followed the students to the Ballroom.


	3. Chapter 3 Trying To Make A New Vision

It was night at the school and I was away from everyone standing up with my back to the wall. I soon remembered my past about my feelings about the mortals back in my future utopia.

* * *

(Third person)

A man in black clothing next to a light green skinned man. The light green man had a green earring on his left ear same with the man in black.

"Mortals..." The man in black clothing said.

"grovel before.. our luminance." The man with green skin said taking the earring off.

"That's your plan!" A man in an orange gi said as the man with green skin put the earring on his right ear.

A light appeared in the earring on both beings. Suddenly the fly to each other spinning in circles until a bright light appeared blinding everyone in the area. A image soon formed from the light.

"My form of justice. My form is the world! Revere me. Praise me. This noble and beautiful...immortal and most powerful god...Zamasu!" The new being said.

* * *

(Merged Zamasu's point of view)

I sighed at my old vision and decided to think of my new vision. Before I could think of my vision I seen a girl with black hair wearing a black bow reading a book.

"I guess my vision is saying first make friends. With mortals..." I said with a disliking feel to it.

"No. I need to change my way." I said walking to the girl.

"Hello mortal." I said squatting down near the girl.

"Hi." The girl said.

I was squatting there for about a minute thinking about what I should say.

"What book are you reading?" I asked.

"Its about a man with two souls. Each trying to take over the other." The girl said.

"Sounds like a good story." I said.

"It is." The girl said.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Blake. Yours?" Blake asked.

"Zamasu. Its a weird name I know." I said.

"I kinda like it." Blake said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah. Also, why did you call me mortal?" Blake asked.

"Its a habit." I said.

After a few minutes of me talking to Blake Ruby and Yang came over.

"Hey Zamasu!" Yang said.

"Yang. Ruby." I said standing up bowing to them.

"Wait were you that girl that exploded?" Blake asked Ruby.

"Yeah. Names Ruby. You can call me crater... Actually you can just call me Ruby." Ruby said.

While Ruby was talking to Blake, Yang decided to ask me this.

"Why aren't you in your Pj's?" Yang asked.

"I don't sleep." I said.

"Surprised that your awake all the time." Yang said.

"My rage to my master Gowasu is great. That's why I stay awake." I said.

"I see. Hard life?" Yang asked.

"A long hard life." I said lying.

After a few minutes Yang and Ruby got into a random fight making someone really "Important" come over.

"Can you knock it off! Some of us are trying to sleep!" A girl yelled only to be the Ice queen mortal Weiss Schnee.

"Oh not you again!" Yang and Weiss yelled.

"Quiet! Some people are trying to sleep Ice Queen." I said making Weiss angry.

"Don't call me Ice Queen!" Weiss yelled as everything turned dark.

I activated my power to form a ring of light and I walked back to where I was and went back to the wall and waited until dawn.


	4. Chapter 4 Initiation Begins

It turned day and I seen a girl with pink hair run into the ballroom waking up a man with black hair with a oink streak with it.

'Mortals these days.' I thought as I walked out of the ballroom to the cafeteria to get a drink.

I got some tea and sat down. I drank the tea and found it way more better then I expected.

"Mortals do have a way at making tea. No... I can't give them a small bit of generosity that will make me soft for this evil." I said to myself.

I left the cafeteria after I got done with my tea. I went to the cliffs where the test starts.

"You must be Zamasu." a man said which was the man that gave the speech.

"And you are?" I asked.

"My name is Ozpin. The headmaster of Beacon Academy." Ozpin said.

"Well then. I guess I'll wait for the other mortals to get here." I said as I got on one of the squares and waited.

"Also Zamasu... The demon of time told me about you. He told me to keep an eye on you." Ozpin said.

"Alright." I said.

* * *

It was I think 30 minutes before all the mortals got to the cliff.

"For years, you have trained to become warriors. And today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." Ozpin said.

"Now, I'm sure many are of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well, allow us to put \an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates. Today." The woman said.

'Teammates? At my power I don't even need a partner.' I thought

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone whom you can work well." Ozpin said.

'Really?! Whatever. I hope I don't have to deal with them for to long.' I thought.

"That being said, The first person you make eye contact with will your partner for the next four years." Ozpin said.

"What?!" Me and Ruby yelled.

"Once you are partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path or you will die." Ozpin said

'I can take anything. The only thing I cant is you.' I thought.

"You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation. But our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path, containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?" Ozpin said.

"I got one. Can we destroy all that is in front of us?" I asked as some people started to fly off the platforms that they were standing on.

"You can. But you need to watch for Grimm. They are attracted to destruction and fear." Ozpin said as I was launched.

* * *

I was in mid air and decided to summon the ring of light. I floated in the air then red spots formed in the sky.

"Blades of Judgment!" I yelled as the blades rained onto the forest destroying some trees making an opening.

I landed and soon heard growls. I turned to see two bear like monsters looking at me.

"So these must be Grimm." I said as one of the bears charged at me only for him to be stabbed by my energy blade I formed right when he was in range.

The Grimm fell to the ground and evaporated. The other Grimm started to back away but I formed a orange orb and it grew to the size of a bolder.

"Holy Wrath!" I yelled throwing the orb hitting the Grimm and sending it into the mountain making a huge explosion.

"Weak monsters." I said as I walked.

* * *

I found a small temple. I walked toward it and grabbed a white knight piece.

"I haven't found anyone to pair with so that's good." I said.

"Helloooo!" Someone said which was Yang with Blake.

"God..." I said being quiet from cursing.

"You ok?" Yang asked.

"Yeah I wanted to be a solo guy but you two had to appear." I said as all three of us heard a scream.

"A girls in trouble! Did you two hear that?" Yang said as I heard something above me.

I looked up to see Ruby falling from the sky.

"Heads up!" Ruby yelled.

I used my speed to grab her as I seen the boy with blonde hair go flying past.

"I got you mortal." I said as I placed her on the ground.

'Why did I save her? I'm a god not no softy for mortals! No! I need to change. I guess I need to help these mortals.' I thought


	5. Chapter 5 A Huge Battle Begins!

All four of us soon heard an explosion from the forest to see a bear Grimm come out of the forest and yet another explosion went off killing it. A girl with pink hair rolled off its back.

"Aww its broken." The girl said as a man with black hair with a pink streak ran over.

"Nora please. Don't ever do that again." The man said as Nora disappeared and was at one of the chess pieces or should I say "Relics".

"I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!" Nora sang.

"NORA!" The man yelled.

"Coming Ren!" Nora said as she skipped over to him.

"Did she just ride here on an Ursa?" Blake asked.

"Um." I said as I soon seen a girl with red hair run out of the forest as a giant scorpion Grimm was right behind the girl.

"Did that girl run all the way here with a deathstalker on her tail?" Blake asked.

"I can't take it anymore! Can everyone chill out for two seconds before something crazy happens again?!" Yang yelled letting out a huge power.

'What the hell type of power does she hold?! Wait. Is she a Saiyan? No. She can't be.' I thought as Ruby tugged on my T-shirt and pointed up.

I looked up to see the loud mouth Weiss on a claw of a giant bird Grimm.

"I said jump!" Ruby yelled.

"She is gonna fall." I said.

"She'll be fine." Ruby said.

"She's falling." Ren said.

I soon seen the boy with blonde hair that flew past Ruby jump from a tree to grab the loud mouth.

"Just dropping it." The boy said as Weiss looked down.

"Oh God!" The boy yelled as they fell.

The boy landed fine until Weiss fell onto his back.

"My hero." Weiss said looking at her nails.

"My back." The boy said weakly.

The girl soon landed in front of us.

"Well the gang is all here. Now we can die together." Yang said.

"Not if I can help it." Ruby said as she ran at the Deathstalker.

The deathstalker smack Ruby with its pincers.

"Don't worry! Totally fine!" Ruby yelled as the deathstalker was right behind her. She shot it with her weapon but it did nothing. Ruby started to run to us only for the bird Grimm shoot its feathers at her getting her cape caught on one of the feathers.

"Ruby get out of there!" Yang yelled.

"I'm trying!" Ruby yelled as the deathstalker readied its stinger to kill her.

'Damn it!' I yelled in my thoughts as I activated my ring of light and shoot blades at the deathstalker hitting it making it back away.

"Get her! I cant hold it off for long!" I yelled as Yang ran to her.

I soon seen three people run out the forest as they were chased by a Gorilla Grimm (They were being chased by Harambe XD)

"What is happening today?!" I yelled.

The deathstalker soon retreated same with the bird Grimm. I soon turned my attention to the Gorilla Grimm.

"You eight go! I'll catch up!" I yelled as I ran to the three people and the Grimm.

I soon formed the energy scythe and charged at the Grimm hitting it into a tree.

"Thanks for the save." A boy said as I turned to him.

"Here. Now go!" I yelled throwing my relic to the girl in the group.

"Right! Lets go!" The other boy said as the three ran to the others.

I soon seen the Grimm get up and pick up the tree and threw it at me. I ducked under it only to see the Grimm about to punch me. I held my hand out making it hit my hand. The Grimm was shocked that I was able to block its attack with my hand.

"You creatures of darkness should know... That attacking a God is a Sin!" I yelled making an electrical attack on the fist of the Grimm making it yell in pain.

I threw the Grimm to the side making it role.

"Blades of Judgment!" I yelled as blades formed from the ring of light hitting the Grimm making it explode.

"Now to get the others." I said as I flew to the area they were at.

I seen Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang fighting the bird Grimm and the other four facing the Deathstalker.

"Holy Wrath!" I yelled forming a huge energy ball throwing it at the bird missing. The blast made a huge explosion shaking everything.

"That thing is way to fast!" I yelled landing next to Ruby and Weiss.

"I have a plan. Go help Yang!" Ruby yelled.

"Don't order me around Mortal!" I yelled as I flew to Yang.

Both me and Yang shot blasts at the bird making it fly at us. Yang was in the birds mouth as I was on its back.

"I hope your hungry!" Yang said as she shot the birds mouth.

I pulled on its feathers making it fly into the mountain losing its momentum. I soon seen Weiss form some sort of symbol below the bird making a ice mountain getting the bird stuck. I formed another energy twice as big.

"Just die you demon hell spawn! Holy Wrath!" I yelled throwing the attack and this time the bird wasn't luck.

The blast hit its mark making a huge explosion.

"Well that was a thing." Yang said as I looked over to see the three fighting a few Ursa's and they were winning.

"Blades of judgment!" I yelled as blades went right at the Ursa's killing all of them.

"Now lets get our teams ready." I said.

'Why am I so thrilled? I was never like this. Maybe thinking these Grimm are the saiyans... No. That's not is. Is it the thrill of the hunt? No that's not it either. What can it be?' I thought as the others made it up the mountain.


End file.
